Concret Angel
by ChicaAyDP
Summary: Bueno en todos los capitulos Helga es la que siempre dice cosas que medio la delatan, hasta se atreve a besar a Arnold, pero que pasa si el que toma la iniciativa es Arnold? Song fic Concrete Angel


Hola!! mi primer fic en esta pagina... que emocion!! (Esque despues de tanto tiempo de intentos frustrados) y bueno lo voy a hacer de esa parejita que me encanta AxH bueno no los aburro mas y a leer!!

0/0/0/0/0

**En negrita lo que dicen**

_En cursiva lo que piensan_

Subrayado notas de autor

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Una niña de vestido rosa se alistaba para irse a la escuela... se daba los ultimos toques que marcaban su aspecto normal, se acababa de poner un lazo del mismo color que su vestido en la cabeza...

**Helga:** **Miriam ya me voy!!!!!!!**

**Miriam:** **Que? que pasa? **(Se habia quedado dormida en la cocina como siempre)

**Helga:** **Olvidalo ya me voy **_vaya mama que tengo...( Afuera llovia, ella no se percato y salio)_

**Helga:** _Como quisiera que almenos una persona se interesara en mi... que se fijara en mi existencia... no importa que no sea mi familia... Arnold, el chico de los cabellos dorados... que puedo hacer para que te fijes en mi..._** Ouch!!! A.. A... Ar... Fijate cabeza de balon por donde vas!!**

**Arnold: Hola Helga, te has dado cuenta que siempre chocamos en esta esquina?**

**Helga: Como no lo voy a saber, si siempre despues de que paso por aqui me queda dolor de cabeza, **

**Arnold: Vamos se nos hace tarde, no traes paraguas?**

**Helga: Acaso estas ciego cabeza de balon? **

**Arnold: Perdon, vamos con el mio, asi no te mojaras**

**Helga: Gracias Arnold...** Lo mira con sus ojos perdidos y Arnold no se da cuenta _Oh Arnold, mi principe azul... siempre tan amable, siempre tan, tan.. lindo conmigo... aunque yo sea una tarada que te trate mal, voy a comenzar a tratarte bien Arnold mi amor... espera... el si se da cuenta de que yo existo!! siempre lo hizo..._

_/0/FLASHBACK/0/_

La niña paseaba sola en la acera mojada, estaba enlodada cuando de repente dejo de sentir las frias gotas de agua que resbalaban en su cara, y alli estaba el ofreciendole una sonrisa sincera y diciendole que le gustaba su forma de vestir...

/0/_FIN FLASHBACK/0/_

She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh

**Sr. Simons: Bueno clase, vamos a revisar el fasinante mundo de los paralelogramos, Helga me podrias decir que son los paralelogramos?**

**Helga: **Quien miraba en su cuaderno una miniestatua de Arnold _Si Arnold... solo tu sabes que existo... Mirian, Gran Bob y la perfecta Olga ni siquiera saben que existo todo seria mejor si no existiera... si tan solo..._

**Sr. Simons: Estas bien Helga? te veo distraida**

**Helga: No es nada Sr. Simons, solo que no dormi bien... es todo**

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

La lluvia de afuera hacia que la chica se sienta peor... el recreo habia llegado... ella se sento sola en el comedor, puesto que su mejor amiga no habia ido al colegio, habia enfermado

**Arnold: Helga, puedo sentarme contigo?**

**Helga: Es un pais libre... y tu amigo?**

**Arnold: Gerald? Bueno el falto a clases, dijo que iba a ver a Phoebe, ya que esta enferma no? y tu sabes perfectamente lo que siente el uno por el otro... pero ese no es el caso... Quiero preguntarte algo..**

**Helga: Escupelo ya cabeza de balon**

**Arnold: Te sientes bien? esque ahora no me has tirado ni una sola bolita de papel y no me has insultado.. a excepcion de ahorita**

**Helga: No es nada... bueno ... solo lo mismo de siempre... mi casa... es como si yo no existiera**

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

**Arnold: Sabes que tu eres una chica estupendamente brillante, y tienes un buen potencial, aun no se en que pero todos tienen algo especial**

**Helga: Yo no Arnold... yo no... ademas... nadie sabe que existo ni lo que soy... no puedes decirme que tengo potencial si nisiquiera me conoces como soy**

**Arnold: Yo lo se Helga, cuando quieres eres una niña muy dulce y tierna... pero otras veces...**

**Helga: Soy una niña dura... lo se... lo se**

**Arnold: Y porque ese cambio de actitud?**

**Helga: Yo... esque... yo...**

**Arnold: Tienes miedo... algo debio haber pasado para que tengas miedo**

**Helga: Si... si... ese estupido gordo... Harold**

**Arnold: Que te hizo?**

**Helga: Nada... nada que tu puedas recordar**

Concrete Angel

Helga llego ese dia a su casa con un animo terrible... solamente se tendio en su cama a recordar cada momento feliz en su vida... y se dio cuenta que los unicos que habia vivido eran con Arnold

**Olga: Hola hermanita bebe... Sorpresa!**

**Helga: Que haces aqui?**

**Olga: Vine de vacaciones y no les dije nada, queria sorprenderlos, acaso no te da gusto verme?**

**Helga: Si si Olga (**Sarcasticamente)

**Big Bob: La cena esta lista...**

Todos comian... Miriam y Bob alababan a la primogenita... Helga practicamente no existia... nunca le dirijieron una palabra... es mas...

**Big Bob: Como nos alegra que estes aqui... porfin la felicidad vuelve a la casa**

**Miriam. Uff si, al fin podemos darnos un respiro, **

El comentario de sus padres la hizo entristecer, ella solamente subio a su alcoba... pensando en los chicos de cabellos dorados se puso a llorar por todo lo que habia callado, ya no podia mas... un trueno se escucho, y ella lloro con la lluvia

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

A la mañana siguiente como era de costumbre se fue sola a su escuela... y en la misma esquina se encontro con Arnold, esta vez no chocaron, el compartio su paraguas

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

**Arnold: Helga quieres que te diga algo?**

**Helga: Que cosa Arnold?**

**Arnold: Porque has dejado de comportarte mal? esque asi te ves mejor**

**Helga: Bueno pues, las cosas en mi casa estan cada vez peores y pense que ya no tenia sentido el portarme asi, entonces voy a ver si puedo llamar la atencion siendo amable**

**Arnold: Y claro que lo estas siendo... me impresionaste hoy**

**Helga: Gracias por apoyarme**

**Arnold: Para eso estoy aqui... entonces amigos?**

**Helga: Amigos**

Helga alargo la mano para estrecharla con la de Arnold pero se sorprendio cuando sintio el tibio cuerpo del chico contra el de ella, la habia abrazado

Concrete Angel

**Arnold: Sabes algo? esto lo debemos festejar**

**Helga: De que hablas?**

**Arnold: Quise hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, te quiero Helga, no vayamos a la escuela, ya se, vamos al parque**

**Helga: De que hablas Arnold?**

**Arnold: Luego te digo**

Arnold le tomo de la mano y se echaron a correr bajo la lluvia hasta que llegaron al parque central, llegaron a una estatua

**Arnold: Bien Helga, quise decirte esto desde hace mucho tiermpo perro nunca lo hize por temor pero...**

**Helga: Pero que?**

**Arnold: Helga, descubri tu secreto**

**Helga: De que secreto hablas?**

**Arnold: De esto** Le indico su diario rosa, en donde tenia un volumen entero de sus poesias

**Helga: No se lo que es eso**

**Arnold: Se que es tuyo... lo se por la letra... lo comprobe en el anuario de la publica 118**

**Helga: Esta bien!!! ya lo descubriste, feliz? haz destrozado mi unica razon de vivir**

**Arnold: O quien sabe que talvez te de otra razon para vivir... Helga te amo**

**Helga: Que? Estoy escuchando bien?**

**Arnold: Si helga... desde que descubri que el diario era tuyo descubri una parte hermosa de ti que me dejo hechizado... luego c omprendi porque hacias todo eso... y ademas siempre supe que eras una niña linda y amable cuando querias serlo, y en el momento menos pensado comenze a verte distinto... me di cuenta de muchas cosas, siempre estabas protegiendome... lo descubri todo Helga... y Te amo por eso**

**Helga: Arnold... esto no es un sueño?**

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

**Arnold: Claro que no lo es... olvida tus noches malas, y tus dias de tristeza... nunca mas los tendras**

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Dicho lo ultimo Arnold se acerco a Helga y la beso

Concrete Angel

**Arnold: Helga te amo**

**Helga: Yo mas**

---_FIN_---

Espero que le haya gustado, porfa cualquier cosa manden un review... prometo poner mas historias, hasta la proxima

Arewa


End file.
